


Keep me by your side(like a pearl handled .45)

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Just another glimpse in the farmer! Junksen universe and how things are going now that Wyatt is growing up.





	Keep me by your side(like a pearl handled .45)

Emily sits on the rickety front steps of their old wooden porch, cup of coffee in hand, the sound of her wife’s tractor plowing up the field in the distance making her feel safe and at home.

She watches as her son, dressed in clothes that match his mommy, a button up western shirt, wrangler jeans, and boots that are almost too big for his tiny legs, and a straw Stetson hat flopping down over his eyes, pushes his tonka truck through the mud puddle again. Samson their ever faithful blue heeler right on his heels making Wyatt giggle and squeal. The sounds of a happy baby, the sounds of home. 

Emily never knew how much she wanted this life until she was a part of it. Now she can’t imagine being anywhere with anyone else. These mountains and this farm will always be her home. 

The sun is going down in the distance and Emily knows Aubrey will be making an appearance soon. Although she knows Aubrey’s mother hen instincts love to take over in instances like these, she sees no reason to hurry Wyatt along. 

Aubrey loves everything about their son. He’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen. He’s always been the most well behaved as far as she’s concerned too. There’s very few things her and Emily disagree on at all and even fewer when it comes to Wyatt. 

Emily is a great mother and would never do anything to cause him harm. And I’m her logical mind Aubrey knows that it’s okay for kids to get dirty. It’s good for their immune systems and general happiness. She knows she was a dirty kid, she can remember the almost black ring of dirt left in the bottom of the tub after a hard day of play. 

It’s just that his face is so cute, with his dark complexion, long dark eyelashes, and rosy pink cheeks she hates to see it all marred by dirt and dust and lord forbid...chocolate. Aubrey hates to be sticky. She’s not sure why, she just always has. Just the thought of those stinky fingers on her face makes her cringe. 

Wyatt’s too young to understand the weirdness of adults and Aubrey would rather cut off her own hands than break her bubbas heart, so even if she hates it, she laughs and shrugs it off every time it happens. She’s pretty sure she’ll adapt to it over time, she hopes so anyway. 

Emily is brought back to the present by Samson’s loud and incessant barking, she’s not surprised when she sees Aubrey riding in from the field. Looking as beautiful as ever with the sunset behind her as Adelaide brings her home to her family.

Wyatt forgets all about his truck when he hears the horses hooves pounding the dirt behind him. Emily gets up from the steps and swoops him into her arms and blows raspberries on his tummy making him giggle. 

Aubrey pulls on Adelaide’s reigns and guides the horse to a stop a few feet from her beautiful family. As she gracefully dismounted, Wyatt was desperately trying to get to his mommy. Reaching out his chubby little hands calling “up mommy.”

Aubrey laughs as she bypasses her son and leans in to kiss her wife first. “Hello darling, how was your afternoon?” Aubrey asks as she finally relents and let’s Wyatt climb into her arms.

Emily knows she’s biting her tongue to keep from commenting on how dirty their son is. She’s actually proud of how much Aubrey has improved since he was born. Wyatt is almost two now and it’s been a good six months since Aubrey has had a dirt induced freak out. 

Emily has always found it funny how Aubrey, the woman who spends most of her life on a tractor in a dirty field, is the one who has a problem with dirt. Take right now for instance Aubrey’s once pristine button up shirt is stained and dirty. And Emily can’t help but be distracted by the grease smudge across her left cheek. Seeing her wife fresh from the field, sweaty and dirty, is one of Emily’s biggest weaknesses. And those wrangler jeans might be ripped at the knee and stained with grease and grass and dirt, but the way Aubrey fills them out still makes Emily weak in the knees.

Aubrey laughs as she pulls Wyatt’s hat down over his eyes and he lets out a belly laugh that sounds just like his mamas. 

“My afternoon was tedious, lots of parent teacher meetings. How was yours? Did everything go as planned?” Emily asks as she joins in on the fun and tickles Wyatt’s tummy.

“Does it ever darlin’?” Aubrey asks as her and Wyatt escape from Emily’s tickling fingers. “I spent most of the morning with my head under the hood of the truck.”

“Uh oh, what’s wrong with her now?” Emily says as she leads the family up to the porch swing and takes Wyatt from her wife so she can give Samson the attention he’s been begging for.

“It was missing out, nothing major, just want to get it taken care of now.” Aubrey says as she scratches Samson behind the ears causing him to immediately flip on his back for belly rubs.

“Sounds like we could both use a relaxing evening after we put bubba to bed.” Emily says shooting Aubrey a wink so the blonde doesn’t mistake her meaning. 

Aubrey wastes no time getting up from the swing reaching her hand out to help her wife up. Her plan is to help Emily make quick work of dinner and bath time for Wyatt. And then if things go her way, many hours of mapping every inch of her wife’s gorgeous body with her tongue. 

Nothing can make a bad day better quicker than time spent with her family. This truly is her happy place. She loves her little family so much, she can’t wait to expand on it and have more people to share her love with.


End file.
